<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bất cứ điều gì by Helia (caretta)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459096">Bất cứ điều gì</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia'>Helia (caretta)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, The draft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky x Steve.</p><p>Tóm tắt: Gã không phải anh hùng, không thể làm anh hùng, cũng không muốn thành anh hùng. Gã là một thằng trai Brooklyn sẵn sàng làm mọi thứ vì, ờ, con sâu bệnh đêm chuyên môn giật chăn của gã.</p><p>Hay, chuyện Bucky và Steve được happy-ending 70 năm trước vì học cách chấp nhận và biết đi đường vòng.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bất cứ điều gì</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>GIẤY GỌI NHẬP NGŨ</p><p>
  <em>Tổng thống Hợp chủng quốc Hoa Kì,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gửi anh: __James __ Buchanan __ Barnes __,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sau khi nhận kết quả đánh giá từ đơn vị sở tại về khả năng phục vụ trong quân đội của anh, chúng tôi nay thông báo anh đã được lựa chọn cho huấn luyện và chiến đấu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do đó, anh được lệnh tập kết tại đơn vị nêu trên ở: __Cảng Hải quân Brooklyn__</em>
</p><p><em>vào hồi: __7 giờ 15 phút sáng__, ngày: __17__ tháng: __Chín__ năm: __1942.</em>"</p><p>***</p><p>"Thằng điên!! Muốn chết à?!"</p><p>Tiếng gọi giật gã khỏi cơn mê, một giây trước khi tay gã trượt theo thanh sắt vào máy ép. Gã hết hồn buông tay, hai trục xoay xình xịch nuốt nốt phần còn lại của khung xe đạp và phun nó ra dẹp lép.</p><p>Chưa kịp thở gã đã bị Jeff kéo sang bên tạt đầu.</p><p>"Tao trả tiền mày làm gì?! Mấy thằng chết rồi đấy, tao đếch thừa tiền phúng viếng cho con vợ mày đâu."</p><p>Một giây trước gã tái nhợt vì suýt chết, giây sau gã ngớ người,</p><p>"...Vợ?"</p><p>Jeff châm điếu thuốc, phủi tay kiểu úi xùi.</p><p>"Hay cái đù đì gì kệ má. Đừng tưởng tao không biết bọn ở Heights làm trò gì--"</p><p>Gã nuốt nước bọt, "--Jeff--"</p><p>"--Tao cóc để ý mày làm ngày bốn ca về nuôi ong hay nuôi bướm, tao biết cái thằng đến lạy lục tao xin việc chưa ngu đến mức chết trước ngày lương. Nghỉ năm phút về đứng máy, vớ vẩn nữa là tao đuổi! Nghe thủng chưa?"</p><p>"Dạ, rõ!"</p><p>Chỉ thiếu dập chân giơ tay chào nữa, may gã kiềm chế được. Tay chủ xưởng gườm gã thêm một lúc rồi mới tập tễnh đi, một chân gỗ bọc nùi giẻ thò xuống dưới ống quần bạc phếch.</p><p>"Mảnh đạn văng vào đùi, nửa cẳng chân hoại tử phải cắt sống. Ngay giữa trận Tổng tiến công Trăm ngày," Jeff từng nói, tay xoa xoa đầu xương cụt lủn lên cơn nhức. "Tao về bà cụ đã mất vì ho lao, vợ bỏ, con gái gửi ông ngoại ở Ohio..." Lão nói giật cục như không muốn nhớ lại quá cụ thể. Trầm ngâm một lúc, lão thở dài. "Ranh con chúng mày chả biết cái đếch gì."</p><p>Chiều đó Bucky làm việc hết sức tập trung. Gã cầm sắt thép phế thải nhét vào máy ép, ép xong chất lên xe, tấm này sang tấm khác, lô này sang lô khác. Gã không nghĩ gì hết, không có lúc để nghĩ và rất tập trung để không nghĩ đến tờ giấy gọi nhét trong túi quần. Rằng gã sẽ biết sớm thôi, sẽ biết rất sớm thôi.</p><p>***</p><p>Bucky sớm học được rằng một khi người ta đã phân loại mày thì rất khó để họ thay đổi suy nghĩ. Gã cũng biết có thể xoay định kiến đó theo hướng có lợi, ví như lần gã vớ một chân rửa bát kiêm quét dọn kiêm bốc vác cho một quán ăn trên phố Middargh. Bà chủ quán, (<em>bà</em>, Bucky phải tự nhấn mạnh), liếc thấy Steve vẫy tay tiễn gã trước khi vòng đi xưởng tranh cổ động. Câu xin việc của gã được đón bằng một cái tặc lưỡi quan tâm.</p><p>"Cậu nhóc đó của cưng có vẻ ốm lắm hả?"</p><p>Gã gật đầu,</p><p>"Hen suyễn, tim, thấp khớp, sốt các loại. Chả còn bệnh nào chưa mắc."</p><p>Gã không phải tỏ vẻ khổ sở gì khi nói, đó đều là sự thật. Hai thằng xoay đủ cách mới gần xong tiền thuốc, vậy nên gã chạy hộc máu mồm ra còn phải kiếm thêm việc đây.</p><p>Bà chủ cân nhắc,</p><p>"Bệnh gì lây nhiễm không?"</p><p>Gã lắc đầu,</p><p>"Chỉ cậu ta thôi. May là tôi có sức khỏe."</p><p>Vẻ mặt hắn khi nhắc đến Steve chắc đã tiết lộ cả mớ, vì trông bà chủ thoáng xót xa, rồi dứt khoát gật đầu ngoắc tay ra sau bếp.</p><p>"Xe cá vừa đến, cưng ra bốc hàng với hai thằng phụ, coi như thử việc. Mai đến làm đúng giờ này, quán bán đến chín giờ tối, phát lương ba ngày một. Gọi chị là Rosiette."</p><p>Gã thở phào cảm ơn rối rít, vừa đẩy cửa bếp thì Rosiette gọi với.</p><p>"Đừng có đem bệnh gì về lây cho thằng nhỏ!"</p><p>Mãi đến lúc nghe hai thằng đồng nghiệp -- Rob và Marley -- kể bị bố mẹ đuổi ra đường hay trốn bà dì lên tỉnh, Bucky mới vỡ lẽ. Gã thầm cảm ơn lòng tốt của Rosiette, dù nhầm chỗ, cũng lờ tịt cái nhói lên ở ngực khi tự nhắc mình Steve và gã không phải thật.</p><p>Sau vụ đó, gã kéo Steve đi chơi thêm hai lần quanh đó, chỉ để thử cảm giác đến gần với ảo ảnh của giấc mơ. Xem ra đồn đãi lan cũng nhanh, vì ông sếp gần nhất nhận được mặt gã. Có lần gã thử mời hai cô thợ máy đi hẹn đôi... hóa ra họ là một đôi. Từ đó gã chết tiếng, có gặp bao nhiêu y tá cũng không ai tin gã thích ôm gái nữa.</p><p>Bù lại gã không thiếu việc. Gã quen biết ngày càng nhiều mà xem ra ai cũng biết một đôi chỗ đang cần thuê. Ai cũng biết gã yêu họa sĩ nhỏ con nhiều bệnh, ai cũng biết họ sống chung nhà; ai cũng biết gã làm được việc, không ngại khổ, tính chơi được. Bucky có thấy hơi tội lỗi, nhưng nhìn cái lọ dưới góc tủ sắp đầy tiền thuốc tháng sau cho Steve, gã thật sự không thể phàn nàn.</p><p>Chuyện được xếp hạng thành bóng thì gã đếch quan tâm -- cả Brooklyn Heights lổn nhổn những bóng. Người gã lo nhất là Steve có vẻ cũng không để ý, hoặc giả thằng cu cóc biết gì.</p><p>***</p><p>Lúc gã rời xưởng đi sang quán Clark's, Rosiette vừa bưng ra mẻ bánh nhân thịt đầu tiên cho buổi tối. Dân nghệ sĩ bây giờ mới ngủ dậy, dân đi bar lót dạ trước, công nhân đi làm về,... lấp đầy mặt tiền quán trong ba giờ tấp nập, bù cho cả ngày ngáp ruồi. Gã cắm mặt vào xoa giẻ rửa bát không ngừng, rửa tráng úp, rửa tráng úp, rửa tráng úp... Hơn tuần nay lá thư vẫn nằm trong túi quần gã, mang đi rồi lại mang về vì sợ Steve bắt gặp. Gã thầm biết ơn công việc lặp đi lặp lại, vì gã có thời gian không-nghĩ đến những dòng thông báo in vào óc gã như vết sắt nung.</p><p>Steve sẽ ghét gã, điều đó là chắc chắn. Chả hiểu sao cu cậu máu chiến đến thế. Có lần uống say gã suýt nói ra, "Nếu có thể đổi người với cậu tôi đã cho ngay, chỉ cần cậu muốn." Steve muốn có sức để đánh Phát-xít hả, cho luôn, dù thân xác đẹp trai này của gã bị bom bắn nát rất là phí. Bây giờ thì vui, con trai khắp nơi bị triệu tập khám sức khỏe và gã được gọi trong khi Steve đã bị 4F đến bét lần thứ tư. Nếu không phải gã quá nhẹ nhõm thằng cu sẽ không chết thì gã muốn gào vào mặt Steve:</p><p>"Mẹ kiếp, cậu tưởng tôi muốn đi lắm chắc?!"</p><p>Bucky muốn ở đây, mẹ nó! Cứ việc bảo gã hèn, người duy nhất gã sợ dùng từ đó là Steve. Gã cóc sợ cầm súng, cóc sợ chết, gã tin chắc sức gã đủ tay không đánh chết năm chục thằng trước khi bị hạ. Nhưng Steve sẽ không bao giờ được nhập ngũ để cầm súng bên gã. Không, thằng nhóc sẽ ở lại Brooklyn, vẽ sao tranh cổ động kiếm sống, mùa đông không đủ tiền sưởi mùa hè vật vã vì sốt phát ban, không biết bao giờ khuẩn lao trong người sẽ bùng lên và cướp cậu ta đi trong đêm như bác gái. Thời Suy thoái không có việc làm cho thanh niên cao 1m63 nặng 42kg với một lô bệnh, Steve không chịu hiểu, gã <em>phải</em> ở lại đây.</p><p>Vậy đó, vấn đề không phải là gã sợ chiến tranh, hay coi thường khả năng của Steve. Vấn đề là gã sẽ theo Steve đến bất kì đâu. Cậu ta ra trận, gã ra trận. Cậu ta ở lại Brooklyn, không ai có thể lôi gã khỏi Brooklyn.</p><p>Bucky sực tỉnh vài giờ sau, tay vẫn vô thức xoa xoa cái giẻ đã sạch xà phòng. Bồn rửa trước mặt gã sạch bong, sau lưng là tiếng lạch cạch của Marley đang dọp bếp và Rob cất thức ăn thừa. Gã rửa tay vỗ nước lên đôi mắt díp lại, nhẩm tính sẽ phải chạy nhanh để kịp đi đón Steve.</p><p>Khi gã ngẩng đầu, đập vào mắt là bàn tay sơn móng đỏ chót của Rosiette.</p><p>"Hôm nay thừa một bánh, cho ba cưng chia nhau mang về."</p><p>Bucky nhận cái cà mèn đựng miếng bánh nóng hơi lò mà nghẹn họng. Steve và gã ăn bánh mì khô với súp đã hơn tháng nay, gã còn sợ đến lúc có thịt ăn dạ dày Steve cũng không chịu được.</p><p>Hồi lâu sau, gã thốt được ra,</p><p>"...Cảm ơn chị... Rosiette."</p><p>Nhận ra không khi đang dần xấu hổ, Marley đưa tay ôm ngực.</p><p>"Lấy nốt phần của tôi đi!"</p><p>Rob cũng bấu lấy bạn,</p><p>"Cả phần tôi nữa! Đem về nhồi cho tình yêu của cậu đạt cân nặng bằng chiều cao!"</p><p>Marley phá ra cười. Bucky bật lại, "Câm!", nhưng giọng gã không dấu nổi thân thiết.</p><p>Mắt Rosiette bỗng sáng lóe. Chị ghé vào tai gã thì thầm.</p><p>"Nghe bảo bánh nhân thịt tốt cho chuyện ấy lắm, dụ thằng bé ăn nhiều vào."</p><p>....</p><p>....</p><p>....</p><p>Thứ nhất, câu đó lần đầu tiên gã nghe thấy. Thứ hai, không, thật đấy, gã biết phản ứng thế quái nào bây giờ?</p><p>Bucky đi bộ qua hai dãy nhà sang xưởng tranh, tay xách cà mèn và suy nghĩ cũng rối rắm như bóng cây đan với hàng rào sắt nghiêng ngả bên đường. Không thể chối gã thích cảm giác này, cảm giác rằng với rất nhiều người (trừ nhân vật quan trọng nhất ra), thằng Bucky Barnes có thứ mà hắn muốn. Ở chung nhà, ôm thế giới đi ngủ mỗi đêm, làm việc chăm chỉ mong tháng sau không phải khất tiền nhà và nếu được thì đưa Steve đi Coney Island chuyến nữa.</p><p>Trong khi sự thật gã còn không phân biệt được gã đang giấu diếm Steve thứ gì -- chuyện gã phải nhập ngũ hay chuyện thế giới của gã xoay quanh Steve. Gã không biết làm sao để phân tách hai việc đó, làm cách nào để giải thích cho Steve hiểu, khi mà trong đầu gã chúng chỉ là một và là sự thật đơn giản nhất trên đời.</p><p>Gã nghĩ đến mười đô-la bỏ chung vào lọ, và mười đô gã lén kiếm những lúc bảo Steve gã đi gặp gái. Có lẽ phần nào đó trong gã vẫn chuẩn bị cho ngày này, cho lúc gã phải rời đi. Làm một thằng đàn ông, Bucky, để Steve luôn nghĩ về mày như bạn tốt, đừng phá hoại những thứ mày đang có. Hắn xiết tay quanh quai chiếc cà mèn, bỗng bước chân nặng trịch, gương mặt bao cô gái từng ngủ ồ ạt cuộn qua đầu gã rồi rút đi, để lại một giếng cạn khô cằn duy nhất. Bóng hay không bóng gã vẫn luôn có Steve, gã vẫn sẽ được cậu ta kể mọi điều bí mật, chỉ phải đánh đổi một thứ rất, rất, rất nhỏ mà thôi.</p><p>Nếu móc được hết những cảm xúc thừa thãi trong ngực này ra gã đã vứt chúng đi. Rõ ồn ào, bức bối, đôi lúc đau rã rời và chung quy chẳng đáng một xu.</p><p>Tại sao Steve phải tốt bụng với người già, thân thiện với trẻ nhỏ và ngang như con lừa với gã? Tại sao cứ phải cứng đầu từ chối mọi giúp đỡ của gã nếu gã không đưa nó với cằm hất ngược lên, trong khi điều gã muốn làm nhất là cúi xuống? Gã muốn làm những trò hẹn hò ngu ngốc, gã muốn cho Steve dịu dàng, gã muốn ôm cậu ta ngủ không chỉ mùa đông, gã muốn sống một cuộc đời daài và nhaàm chaán lâu chừng nào Steve có thể trụ được, chắc là khoảng bốn mươi tuổi. Việc Steve mơ mộng đến lý tưởng và hi sinh vì tự do chỉ cho thấy gã là đồ ngu dại mới đâm đầu đi y--</p><p>...Gã biết tiếng động đó. Gã quá quen với tiếng động đó. Và lạy Chúa gã thề nếu lại là Steve đi đánh nhau trong ngõ hẻm, mẹ nó--</p><p>Cảnh tượng làm máu gã đóng băng.</p><p>Steve bị một gã cao gần gấp đôi dồn vào chân tường. Tên kia hơi lảo đảo, rõ là say bét nhè, nhưng những cú đấm yếu xìu của Steve vẫn như đấm vào chăn bông. Thằng cha vươn một tay chộp cổ Steve nhấc bổng lên, ghé sát vào mặt mặc cậu ta vùng vẫy.</p><p>"Thấy... thằng đó rrr... đ 'bảo em nó... thua anh."</p><p>Bucky chạy đến vừa lúc Steve giơ chân đạp vào háng hắn, tên kia giật mình co gập người, tay vung ra nện Steve vào tường. Gáy cậu ta va mạnh với tiếng cốp, tay chân bất thần xụi xuống, người rơi xuống cạnh tường như con rối. Bucky cầm cổ áo hắn liệng sang bên, tên kia lồm cồm bò dậy, vừa lè nhè chửi rủa vừa kéo khóa quần.</p><p>Thứ gì trong gã đứt phựt.</p><p>Mọi thứ toàn màu đỏ. Mặt tên kia lên tục dập vào tường, bàn tay nghiến nát trên thủy tinh vụn, bụng bị đá đến lúc nôn ra máu pha cùng rượu chua.</p><p>Gã nhớ Steve nhẹ bỗng trong tay gã, máu từ gáy thấm ướt khuỷu tay gã và văng xuống nền đường. Gã cắt mọi lối tắt có thể đến nhà Myrtle, đầu óc quay đi quay lại cảnh tượng ban nãy là không ngừng gào thét, <em>lỗi của gã, gã đã làm chuyện này, thằng kia nghĩ họ là một đôi, nghĩ Steve là bóng, nghĩ</em>...</p><p>Gã nhớ vừa đập cửa vừa gào, Myrtle lùa gã vào bảo đặt Steve lên bàn ăn. Myrtle là y tá, y tá giỏi nhất vì dân quanh đây không ai đủ tiền đi bác sĩ. Không biết số tiền gã kiếm được khi xưng là bóng có đủ một lần đi bác sĩ, Bucky cười vào tay áo, tay áo dính máu, chỗ khuỷu tay gã đỏ sậm. Lưng Myrtle chắn tầm mắt gã, tay cô không ngừng bận rộn, đôi lúc nghiêng sang bên lấy chỉ hay cồn và nửa mặt Steve lộ ra. Vàng vọt của ánh nến, da tái nhợt, bầm tím khắp nơi, máu. Đều là lỗi của gã. Gã không thể giữ tiền hay bánh hay bất kì thứ gì, gã phải xin lỗi Rosiette, gã không thể sống với cái ảo ảnh ích kỉ này nếu Steve... Steve...</p><p>***</p><p>"Này, Bucky..."</p><p>Ấm quá. Rất ấm. Ấm đến nỗi gã không muốn dậy.</p><p>"Bucky..."</p><p>Một cánh tay luồn dưới gáy gã, đỡ đầu gã dậy. Tâm trí gã ở một rất xa nhận xét rằng cánh tay toàn xương, gã phải đắp cho nó béo lên, tốt nhất bằng bánh nhân thịt. Thứ gì lành lạnh ghé vào môi dưới, gã hé miệng và chất lỏng ngòn ngọt chầm chậm chảy vào.</p><p>Gã mặc cổ họng làm theo bản năng, chìm sâu dưới ranh giới giữa thức và tỉnh. Lát sau, thứ lành lạnh biến mất với một tiếng cạch đâu đó bên tay trái, xa xôi. Vệt nước bên mép gã được nhẹ nhàng lau đi, rồi khung giường dưới lưng gã lún xuống cọt kẹt, một cơ thể run rẩy nằm xuống bên gã. Bucky tìm đến gần hơi ấm ấy, vòng tay quanh nó, dụi mặt vào nó và lập tức ngủ say.</p><p>***</p><p>Gã ngủ một mạch hai ngày, hay ít nhất không nhớ những lần bị gọi dậy uống nước.</p><p>Theo lời Myrtle, gã ngất ra ngay lúc cô vừa băng cho Steve xong. Thiếu nước, thiếu dinh dưỡng, kiệt sức vì lao lực quá độ. Hóa ra làm việc ngày bốn ca với ba tiếng để ngủ là không thông minh, ai mà biết được cơ chứ?</p><p>Đợi đến lúc Myrtle nói Steve đến Clark's xin nghỉ cho gã, Bucky mới nhận ra bộ quần áo dính máu đã được thay. Gã ngu ngốc thò tay xuống túi quần, không có gì, tất nhiên không có gì. Gã ngẩng đầu hỏi Myrtle, nhận được câu khẳng định gã sợ nhất.</p><p>***</p><p>"Vậy là bao lâu nay không phải cậu đi hẹn hò?"</p><p>Gã không tưởng tượng chút nhẹ nhõm xen với rất nhiều giận dữ trong mắt Steve đấy chứ?</p><p>"Cậu vắt mình kiếm tiền để, sao, tớ sống được trong khi cậu đi nhập ngũ?"</p><p>Gã vừa nhận thư tuần trước, nhưng có lẽ cả đời gã chỉ sợ gã sẽ chết trước cậu ta.</p><p>"Tại sao cậu phải giấu tớ, Bucky?"</p><p>Ánh mắt này của cậu còn chưa đủ lí do sao, nhóc?</p><p>"Cậu nghĩ tớ sẽ vì chuyện này mà ghét cậu sao?"</p><p>Tôi sợ cậu sẽ lần ra được một thứ tôi không bao giờ muốn cho cậu biết.</p><p>"Và Rosiette bảo cậu là bạn trai tôi?"</p><p>Rồi xong. Tim phổi, lòng tự trọng, đem nốt quần đùi của thằng Bucky ném xuống sông Hudson đi.</p><p>Điều khó chịu nhất là Steve không... nổi giận. Không gào vào mặt gã rằng gã là đồ dối trá (Sao gã có thể nghĩ cậu ta sẽ làm vậy? Đây là <em>Steve</em>.) Cậu ta thất vọng vì gã nghĩ cậu ta sẽ thất vọng, giận dữ vì gã nghĩ cậu ta sẽ giận dữ, và tổn thương dù mọi thứ, mọi thứ gã làm từ khi tám tuổi đến giờ là để cậu ta không bị tổn thương. Bucky thấy mình bỗng dưng thành một Alice vô cùng xấu gái hoặc cực kì điển trai bước chân vào thế giới trong gương, từ đau đớn cho đến rắc rối đều nhân đôi mà chẳng gì có ý nghĩa cả.</p><p>Gã gom sắt thành một đống, buộc lại để đem chất lên xe. Khi gã quay lại Steve đã đứng chờ, vai còn đeo túi dết đựng mấy cuộn giấy vẽ chưa xong. Cậu ta đang  tò mò cầm một miếng khung cửa sổ ô tô nhét thử vào máy ép. Vừa thấy gã, mắt cậu ta sáng lên, để rồi chìm xuống một nụ cười hối lỗi.</p><p>Tay áo cậu ta mắc vào khung sắt.</p><p>Đến cuối cùng thì, mọi chuyện vô cùng đơn giản.</p><p>Nhiệm vụ của gã chỉ có một mà thôi.</p><p>***</p><p>Ông bác sĩ đứng bên giường, lặng lẽ lật xem tờ bệnh án rồi vỗ vỗ vai gã,</p><p>"Xin lỗi, con trai, ta buộc phải thông báo lên trên là con không thể nhập ngũ."</p><p>Gã chỉ gật đầu, vẫn hơi đờ đẫn, phần thì thuốc giảm đau chưa hết và phần vì bất ngờ. Hóa ra khi khoảnh khắc yêu cầu, gã thật sự không tiếc thứ gì. Sức khỏe, tính mạng, trái tim...</p><p>Một cánh tay.</p><p>Cụ thể hơn, cánh tay trái.</p><p>Gã thử giơ tay. Tay phải giơ, tất nhiên chỉ có tay phải giơ lên. Và nó đang phải truyền nước, nên gã thả nó đánh phịch xuống giường bệnh. Dù sao gã còn, ôi, cả đời để làm quen với cái cục từng nối thêm cánh tay, như đầu gối Jeff từng nối với cẳng chân.</p><p>Gã không hiểu cảm giác lâng lâng này có phải do thuốc, nhưng hiện tại gã không thấy đau, hay buồn, hay hối hận, hay giận dữ, hay cảm giác nên có của một thằng vừa vì cứu bạn-thân-kiêm-người-yêu-đơn-phương mà cụt tay. Tờ giấy nhập ngũ đã thành vô dụng, gã bắt đầu tính xem công việc gì có thể làm một tay được. Tất nhiên không thiếu người lắp tay giả, chuyến mua sắm hứa hẹn sẽ thú vị và rùng rợn đây.</p><p>Gã nhớ Steve, bạn thân của gã đâu rồi?</p><p>Khi Steve quay lại với bữa trưa của gã, Bucky thoáng nhìn mắt cậu ta và phải giấu nụ cười. Steve, Steve, lúc nào cũng vậy, Steve. Gã hiểu cậu ta như vậy làm gì?</p><p>Steve kéo ghế ngồi xuống bên giường gã, mở miệng mấy lần mới thốt ra lời.</p><p>"Bucky..."</p><p>"Dù cậu định nói gì, cậu không bắt buộc phải làm vậy, biết không?"</p><p>Steve hơi chau mày,</p><p>"Tớ không thể..."</p><p>"Có, cậu có thể," gã nói, mắt dõi lên bức phù điêu bằng thạch cao trên trần phòng bệnh. "Chuyện này nghe có vẻ mới nhưng vì bạn người ta có thể không tiếc thứ gì, Steve. Tớ không cứu cậu ra để chôn mình ở đây chuộc lỗi bằng cách chăm sóc tớ. Tớ cứu cậu ra để cậu có đủ hai tay đi làm điều cậu muốn, bất cứ điều gì."</p><p>"Và bỏ cậu lại một mình? Tớ thành loại bạn gì?" Giọng Steve từ khô đắng đã hơi nghèn nghẹn.</p><p>"Không phải ích kỉ." Gã quay sang cười với Steve. "Nếu cậu thành công, xem như hi sinh của tớ là xứng đáng."</p><p>Trong đầu gã không biết nên cho mình một tràng pháo tay hay đập đầu vào gối. Tất nhiên Steve cũng nhận ra, vì cái giọng nghẹn lúc nãy là nhịn cười.</p><p>"Đồ giả tạo."</p><p>"Câm. Người ta xây dựng hình tượng một tí cũng không được hả?"</p><p>Steve thò tay cụng đầu gã.</p><p>"Kịch nghệ xong rồi, nói thật tớ nghe mấy tuần nay cậu nghĩ gì được không?"</p><p>Bucky nằm yên một lúc. Có cách nào đơn giản để nói ra sự thật?</p><p>"Steve... Tớ thật sự không ngại cậu đi lính, nếu đó thật sự là điều cậu muốn. Tớ tự lo được, cậu không nợ tớ điều gì hết--"</p><p>Cảm thấy Steve chực mở miệng, gã tiếp luôn,</p><p>"Và tớ nói thế để nếu cậu chọn ở lại, đó cũng là vì cậu thật sự muốn, chứ không phải vì hối hận hay vì trách nhiệm thổ tả gì đó, hiểu không?"</p><p>Cách đơn giản nhất là nói thẳng, và đây chắc là điều thẳng nhất gã nói trong đời. Gã đang hỏi Steve, "Hãy chọn tôi đi." Gã không thể nói, "Nếu cậu chọn tôi, hãy chờ xem điều cuối cùng tôi dành cho cậu."</p><p>Nhưng Steve vẫn đoán ra. Cậu ta hiểu gã như vậy làm gì?</p><p>"Còn gì đó cậu chưa nói."</p><p>Gã khẽ cười,</p><p>"Nói phần của cậu đã. Kiểu gì cũng phải công bằng."</p><p>Steve cười như cái lần bị gã dụ đi tàu lượn ở Coney Islands. Biết thừa gã đang trêu vẫn nhảy theo, vì Steve không biết lùi bước và gã không biết thế nào là đủ.</p><p>"Tớ muốn nhập ngũ, Bucky, muốn hơn mọi thứ trên đời. Có lẽ có một chút để chứng tỏ mình, nhưng phần lớn là vì tớ muốn góp tay làm điều gì đúng đắn."</p><p>Bucky giữ lại thực tế cay đắng cho riêng mình. Gã không cần làm hỏng điều tốt đẹp duy nhất còn lại trong đời, không cần làm mờ đi ánh sáng của đời gã.</p><p>"Rồi cậu chặn tay vào máy ép để đẩy tớ ra và tớ chưa bao giờ sợ như thế trong đời. Tớ đã nghĩ, không phải mọi thứ, vì những một cánh tay, may mà chỉ một cánh tay, vì nếu cả cậu cũng biến mất theo... tớ... ."</p><p>Gã kéo mình nằm nghiêng sang, hơi khó vì không còn khuỷu tay một bên mà chống. Steve vội đến đỡ gã, cậu ta nhận được bàn tay ấp lên má.</p><p>Bucky rùng mình. Gã muốn làm thế rất lâu rồi. Ôm nhau còn có cớ để chống rét, nhưng cử chỉ này không có lời nào biện minh. Có lẽ gã không cần biện minh, có lẽ gã không còn gì để e ngại nữa. Cứ như cánh tay tháo khớp cũng tháo đi luôn tầng tầng ngăn cách giữa gã và Steve. Nếu có ngày gã muốn uống say và đập phá vì một cánh tay không còn nữa, gã có thể làm với Steve.</p><p>"Dù không còn gì tớ vẫn có cậu, Bucky. Tớ sẽ theo cậu đến cùng."</p><p>Ánh mắt cậu ta nhấc lên dưới mớ tóc vàng hoe, tìm kiếm gã, và gã không hiểu lầm, không hiểu lầm đấy chứ, vì cậu ta đặt một cái hôn lên môi gã, rất nhanh nhưng không sai vào đâu được. Steve vừa hôn gã.</p><p>Steve bao giờ cũng đỏ tai trước rồi mới lan ra mặt và cổ. Giờ tai cậu ta đang hồng rực. Gã hỏi, có phần hụt hơi,</p><p>"Muốn biết điều tớ chưa nói không?"</p><p>Lồng ngực Steve đang phập phồng, cậu ta mỉm cười, màu đỏ loang lên hai má,</p><p>"Có phải điều tớ đoán không?"</p><p>Gã làm bộ khum tay bên miệng.</p><p>"Tới đây rồi biết..."</p><p>Tất nhiên gã chẳng phải nói gì.</p><p>***</p><p>Họ hôn như chưa bao giờ được hôn, hôn như thể ngày mai gã ra chiến hào, như cả hai sẽ chết trận, như  họ không bao giờ gặp nhau được nữa. Nụ hôn này nối tiếp nụ hôn kia, quấn quít và quyện lấy nhau không ngừng, ý nghĩ gã sẽ có cả đời để làm việc này chỉ khiến Bucky chìm sâu hơn nữa. Quần áo vứt sạch từ lâu, gã vuốt ve Steve mọi nơi gã muốn dưới lớp chăn dạ và trên chiếc giường ọp ẹp. Một lúc nào đó bản năng thoáng quay lại bảo gã phải bứt ra, Steve còn bệnh hen, còn vết khâu sau đầu, cậu ta không chịu được...</p><p>...Rồi Steve đặt tay lên vết sẹo trên đầu vai gã, lòng bàn tay nóng hầm hập, ép sát và cháy rực lên đủ năm ngón tay mảnh khảnh như đóng dấu. Như thể Steve đã gắn liền vào gã, như thể gã còn một cánh tay, cánh tay ấy là Steve. Steve thì thào vào không gian luôn là quá xa, quá dài giữa họ: "......"</p><p>Bucky nuốt lấy từng lời rồi dịch môi xuống để trả chúng vào cần cổ Steve. Ngoài cửa sổ phòng họ, bầu trời rực sáng pháo hoa của Hội chợ Tương lai Quốc tế. Gã là thằng một tay yêu một họa sĩ nghèo rớt ốm yếu kinh niên, bao nhiêu tiền tiết kiệm vừa vứt cho hai lần cấp cứu, thuốc men của Steve sắp hết và máy sưởi đã thành cục gạch. Nhưng hắn phải bảo thực tế, tương lai, rất nhiều nhục nhã và chúa biết bao nhiêu đau khổ của đời thường tạm dừng ngoài cửa đêm nay. Cho gã một đêm tay trong tay với Steve, để cảm thấy thằng Bucky Barnes có thứ mà hắn muốn hơn bất cứ điều gì. </p><p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>